


Everybody wants to rule the world

by a_dot_burr_ell



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, I don't know what I'm doing, Royalty AU, a thief and a princess, felix dawkins - Freeform, mentions of lumberpunk, propunk - Freeform, rachel/power, this was the only thing i could write today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dot_burr_ell/pseuds/a_dot_burr_ell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the AU headcannons on Shakodactyl's tumblr for a royalty AU where Sarah tries to steal from the castle and Rachel is an angry princess. Rather than execute the burglar who knocked her out, Rachel decides that Sarah is to be held in the castle to cater to Rachel's every whim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody wants to rule the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piggy09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/gifts).



> This has been stuck in my head all day.

 

“That’s it! I’m done!” Sarah shouts, shoving the tray of cakes away from her and letting it clatter to the ground. “Find someone else to be your bloody plaything!”

Rachel narrowed her eyes at the mess on the floor before turning her gaze towards Sarah. The other girl was glaring right back at her; her face red, and thick, wavy, hair fighting the pins holding it into a bun with 2 tendrils of hair falling to frame her face. Rachel continued staring, waiting for Sarah’s breathing to slow. Eventually, Sarah’s breathing evened out but she continued to stubbornly hold Rachel’s gaze.

“Pick it up.” Rachel says evenly.

“Pick it up your damn self!” Sarah hisses.

Heavy footsteps come thundering towards the room, capturing Sarah’s attention. The double doors are thrown open and three armored guards enter, swords at the ready.

“Princess Rachel, we heard a disturbance. Is everything alright?” One of the men asks.

Sarah’s eyes snap back to Rachel, whose calm expression was unnerving her. Rachel smiled softly, shaking the dripping tea and food off of the hem of her dress.

“Seize her.” Rachel says with the attitude of one would use to ask about the weather.

“Shite.” Sarah mutters under her breath, preparing to run.

Two of the guards spring into action, grabbing Sarah around the arms despite her feeble attempts at escape. Sarah struggles but the guards are nearly twice her size and have been trained to control unsavory elements like herself. Rachel stalks forward leisurely until she is standing within arm’s reach of Sarah. Before Sarah can wonder what is going to happen next, Rachel pulls her hand back and slaps Sarah across the face.

The guards stiffen at the suddenness of Rachel’s attack but continue the tight grip on Sarah’s arms.  Surprise is the first thing Sarah feels until the pain begins to blossom across her cheek. Angry and humiliated, tears fill Sarah’s eyes but she refuses to let them fall.

“Let’s not forget, _peasant_ , that you are the one who broke into _my_ home and stole from _me_!” Rachel seethes, her face mere inches from Sarah’s. “Now, I was kind enough to commute your sentence from the usual execution and allowed you food, housing, and even a meager allowance to care for that small annoyance you call a brother.”

“Don’t you talk about him!” Sarah hisses, struggling fruitlessly.

“Maybe I should have him brought here instead?” Rachel smiles serenely before turning to the remaining guard. “You there, go retrieve the boy.”

The guard snapped to attention. “Princess?”

“The boy, Felix, is staying at an Inn near the slums; Siobhan Saddler runs the place. Recover the boy and treat him to one of our… _cozier_ dungeons.” Rachel says sarcastically. “And if he resists? Burn down the Inn and break his legs so that he cannot run away.”

“Yes, Princess.” The guard wavers for a moment before starting to back out of the room.

“No, wait!” Sarah shouts, panic rising. She pulled against her captors again before beginning to plead with Rachel. “Please! Please! Wait! Rachel, wait! I’m sorry, alright? I’m sorry! Please!?”

Rachel seems satisfied with her pleading and holds a hand up to halt the guard’s progress. The man seems relieved by the order, letting out a small sigh and the tension leaving his shoulders.

“Let us get something straight, Sarah.” Rachel leered at her. “I am not a commoner, like you. You _will_ address me with the respect I deserve. Is that clear?”

Sarah hesitates. It had been a point of rebellion for her not to address Rachel as ‘Princess’ and it had pleased Sarah to no end that to see Rachel’s eye twitch when she addressed her so informally. Sensing her hesitation, Rachel turned to the third guard.

“Get the boy.” Rachel tells him again.

“No! I understand! Please!” Sarah interrupts.

Rachel stalks closer, staring her down. “I understand…?” She trails off, waiting for Sarah to give her what she wants.

“I understand, Princess.” Sarah grinds out, breaking the eye contact with Rachel and scowling at the floor.

“Good girl.” Rachel says arrogantly. “Leave us!”

The guards released Sarah, causing her to stumble for a moment without them holding her in place. The men saluted Rachel before backing out of the room and shutting the door behind them. Once again alone, Sarah felt the familiar hatred return but it was now accompanied by something else: defeat.

The battle of wills that the two of them had been engaged in for the past couple of weeks had been effectively ended the second Rachel had called in those guards. Rachel couldn’t make Sarah bow through sheer force of will so she hit Sarah’s only weak point; her family. Any resistance from Sarah now would bring pain on her younger brother which is something she had spent the last 5 years trying to avoid. By the smug smile on the blonde’s face, Rachel knew she had won.

“Clean this up.” Rachel ordered, snapping her fingers at her.

Knowing there was no point in arguing, Sarah grabbed the overturned tray, knelt, and began cleaning up the spilt snacks. Rachel watched her for a moment before heading over to the window to gaze out into the courtyard.

“Just so you know, I’ve only just begun.” Rachel said moments later.

“What?” Sarah asked, not understanding what Rachel was talking about.

Rachel turned. “You said you were tired of being my ‘plaything’; but I’ve only just begun. From today on you will be by my side twenty-four hours a day.”

“What-?!” Sarah began, leaving the mess on the floor and standing up.

“That includes,” Rachel spoke over her. “Your sleeping arrangements; you’ll sleep in here from now on.”

“But-!” Sarah tried to interject, but Rachel cut her off again.

“This also applies to the stable boy, Cal. I know you have been sneaking off to see him and I know that he is where you got the keys to the castle for your… midnight excursion; whether he was aware or not. See him again and I’ll have him executed.” Rachel warned. “I’m giving you thirty minutes to head back to your room and collect your things.”

Sarah hesitated, not sure she was processing everything correctly.

“Now, Sarah!” Rachel snapped, startling her.

Sarah seethed, but Rachel turned back to the window and said no more; effectively dismissing her. Not wanting to provoke Rachel any further, Sarah stalked out of the princess' chambers and headed for her small room. The room was hardly bigger than a closet, fitting only a small bed and a chest. There weren't any personal items lying around, Sarah had preferred to sell off anything of value rather than starve. The only item she had kept was a small wooden carving of a fish with wings that Felix had made for her. She wrapped the carving in a shirt and packed it in her rucksack with the rest of her clothes. Sarah knew time was running out and that Rachel would be expecting her back.

Thinking about Rachel caused Sarah to snap.  She tossed her bag down near the door and screamed in anger, flipping the small bed and scattering the mattress and sheets. She pulled the drawers from the chest, tossing them against the wall and watching as they shattered against the stone walls. With nothing left to destroy, Sarah stood in the middle of the mess, breathing hard. She regained control, picked up the bag and headed out the door. A guard was hovering outside and caught a glance of the damage as she headed towards the hallway. 

"Was that necessary?" He asked sternly.

"Yes." Sarah answered stubbornly, heading back towards Rachel's chambers.

She hated to lose.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may make this part of a series if I can find the motivation.


End file.
